


Virus Vision

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Slipknot - Virus of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: Nightmares plague her mind but just when all seems fine, the nightmares come to life.





	Virus Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This was spurred on by Virus of Life - Slipknot, a mask, and an ex... gets a little dark.

The day starts just as any other, the visions of my nightmare fading quickly as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I sit up and stretch, yawning. Birds chirp outside my window, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun.

Crawling from the covers I fail to notice a dark grin showing slightly from my mirror. I gather clothes and head for my shower, needing to start my day.

I'm oblivious to the shady form trailing behind me a ways, keeping its distance. I make it through a few classes and had stepped outside for lunch with a few friends when a chill runs down my spine. Not wanting to seem paranoid, I continue smiling and talking with the others as I glance around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I return my focus to the conversation.

As I'm standing there, my vision starts to blur. I step back, my friends ask if I'm alright. I nod and wave them reassuringly. Taking my word for it, they simply nod and continue their tale. I lean against the tree as bits of my nightmare try to pry their way back into my waking memory. I shake my head, thinking it nonsense and turn back to my friends. They look to me with worry in their eyes but it lessens when I smile. They needn't know the dark shade of my private thoughts.

They suddenly turn away when a strange noise erupts from the other side of the courtyard. I try to glance up myself but a shadowy hand? covers my face. My eyes roll back and I feel my body go limp before feeling nothing...

Groggy vision, blurred scenery, I feel myself fading in and out of consciousness. Strange twitching shadows are visible when my eyes try to focus, and trees...

Suddenly I feel claw like pressure on my shoulders, and am gently pushed away from whatever is holding me as a terrifying voice growls, "run." Even before my eyes can focus or mind grasp what is going on, I'm running... terrified and confused.

Flashes of trees blur my vision as I try to stay on my feet, running from the shadows seeping into my peripheral. Their twitching shapes keeping up with me as I jump over down logs and zigzag through the greenery. I can sense that there's another... a darker shadow... chasing me.

Fear and anxiety grip my chest tightly, as I know not how I got here or what might happen should I fall victim to this darkness. I'm panting, my palms are sweaty and bleeding from propelling myself off the passing trunks as I try to evade my pursuers.

The snapping of twigs around me causes my panic to rise further. I dare not turn to see the source, the chills running down my spine being well enough even not knowing for sure. My eyes begin to water, blurring my vision further. It's almost too much to handle.

I stumble, my eyes grow wide as I notice the shadows creep closer from the edges of my sight. I manage to right my running, but only barely. Gasping for breath, my panic sending spasms through me, I continue on. My jeans are ripped from getting snagged on branches and spiny plant life.

It takes all of my self control not to scream as the twitching darkness darts closer on either side before slipping a short distance away again. It's almost as though it's teasing me, trying to break me down.

I attempt to leap over another log, the edge of my tattered pants catches and I almost fall. I rip free and scramble to get away as the shadows creep closer again.

As I change course, darting off to the side slightly, I notice that the shades shift their own courses accordingly. I know not whether I should feel relieved or further terrified.

Panting, I'm running out of energy, sweat is dripping into my eyes and mixing with my tears. I let out a sob as I grab at a tree to propel myself faster again. My body aches, how long have I been running?

More rustling and snapping of twigs. It's getting closer... Something that sounds akin to maniacal laughter rings out behind me, sending fresh chills of fear through me.

No..

My foot catches in a raised root and I hit the ground hard. I scream as the shadows rush in to surround me...

Claws. Sharp claws sink into my skin as I'm turned over onto my back and my clothes are ripped from my body.

Everything goes black...

When I come to, my hands are held far above and behind my head- pulled back so far I fear my shoulders could slip out of place at any moment. I cry out as I feel my body sharply invaded and realize the position I'm in.

The twitching shadow, the darker one I couldn't see before, grins at me terrifyingly as his claws dig into my hips and he thrusts into me again. A mix of pain and pleasure rip through me as the other shadows rake their claws down my sides and back.

I'm bleeding and contorted, it hurts, but all I can do is cry out as it all pushes me violently closer to orgasm.

Through my tears I noticed the shadow's face is covered by a mask; it seems burned on one side and pale on the other, the sides stitched and stapled together, as the lower jaw mimics a frown on the burnt side and a cruel smile on the other.

I struggle, trying to pull away... but the strain on my arms is too much and the masked shadow merely laughs and thrusts into me harder. My body spasms as my g-spot is roughly slammed into again and a mess of a gasp/moan rips past my lips.

No..

My head is spinning. The twitching shadows continue to savagely tear into me from all sides as my body spasms almost violently.

My screams only seem to egg them on even more as the masked one ups the pace. Having spilled myself onto him seemed to excite him further. His claws drag up my bloodied skin and I feel him grasp my breasts roughly. I can't help but moan as my mind has broken down to the point of enjoying the hell I've fallen into.

His face is suddenly very close to my own, allowing me to see his eyes. I see a mix of lust and blood lust, and a gleam of satisfaction. A moment later his lips suddenly crash against my own, as his claws rake back to my hips to help guide his thrusts. He bites my lip enough to break skin and licks at the slight wound before slipping his tongue into my mouth.

Tasting my own blood seems to trigger something dark in the back of my mind as my eyes fly open and I begin to fight the hold on my arms. The masked shadow pulls his face away to watch me struggle, seeming to like the new light in my eyes.

He nods ever so slightly and the grip on my wrists releases. The edges of my mouth twitch upward as I lower my arms, quickly grabbing hold of the masked being. I dig my nails into his shoulders and pull myself closer, crashing our lips together once more. He laughs as I return the favor of the bleeding lip.

The other shadows seemed to move around us, clawing at my thighs and arms now, as the main one moved his hands to hold the back of my neck and my ass.

The chaos continued as the forest grew darker and my body weaker. My vision faded in an out. Certainly I'd lose consciousness if this kept up...

I was forced violently to my peak over and over, unable to resist it, and fell from it until I finally blacked out...


End file.
